


Happiest Place on Earth

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Reylo, Endearment kink, F/M, Fake dating?, Finn ships Reylo, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Or are they just lying to themselves, Smut, Sneaky Finn, UST, accidental boob grab, bed sharing, breask kink, disney world au, lots of tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: "My fave trope atm is Ben being the ex-boyfriend who was a right asshole and never realizing how much he loved Rey until she dumped him and now he is Suffering bc he wants her back but he's also made a conscious effort to change and he knows she's much happier without him and It's Tearing Him Up Inside lololol"**Thea I hope you like this fic**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



* * *

 

Rey hurried around her apartment as she finished packing her bags. She always waited until the last minute to pack before going on vacation. It was a flaw that she would have to work on but Rey could hardly care at the moment because she was going to  _ Disney World.  _

 

She had never been to Disney World before. Her best friend Rose invited her to join them and even though she was the third wheel to the two couples going, she wouldn’t let that ruin her trip. 

 

Finn and Rose had been together for four years. Rose’s sister Paige had been dating Finn’s best friend, Poe, for a little over a year. They were both the cutest couples Rey had ever witnessed. So sickeningly sweet that sometimes it made her nauseous. 

 

Rey tucked her swimsuit and her magic band into her carryon and rushed towards the door to her apartment with her luggage. 

 

As she stepped outside into the warm Chicago air, she lowered her sunglasses over her eyes and carried her luggage to the L station. 

 

She couldn’t wait to meet her friends at O’Hare. Florida was just a plane ride away. 

 

***

 

Her friends were already seated at the gate in O’Hare. Rey ran up to Rose with a bright smile on her face and hugged her tightly. 

 

That’s when she noticed  _ him.  _

 

No. No, no. This wasn’t happening. He couldn’t be here. She would recognize those broad shoulders and the dark wavy locks that she longed to run her fingers through.  _ No!  _ Fuck Ben Solo. He’s a right asshole. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Rey yelled as she pulled away from Rose. 

 

“I was invited,” Ben replied calmly with a look of hurt on his face. 

 

Rey felt rage flare up in her chest. He had no right. Not after what he did. She was about to open her mouth and tell him just that when Finn interrupted her. 

 

“I told you Ben was coming.”

 

“What? No you certainly did not, Finn. I would have remembered.”

 

“You must not be remembering correctly because I did tell you, Rey. He’s got reservations at the resort, the magic band, and plane tickets. He’s my friend, Rey. Can’t you put the past behind you for this one trip? Please?” 

 

_ Damnit Finn.  _

 

“Fine, whatever,” Rey replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

***

 

Ben watched Rey as she talked to the Tico sisters. She was smiling— that bright sunny smile that she used to give him. Before he fucked everything up. 

 

She looked so happy (when she wasn’t looking at him). It had been two years since their big break up and Rey still refused to talk to him. He wished that he could go back in time and change his actions. If only he could have realized sooner that he was being taken advantage of. If only Rey knew that he had gladly thrown it all away for her. But it was too late and she would never forgive him. 

 

They started to board the plane and Ben looked down at his electronic ticket on his phone; he was in row 16 seat A. 

 

He let the others board the plane in front of him, choosing to sulk behind in the background. 

 

After the attendant at the gate scanned his ticket, he boarded the plane and started making his way back towards his seat. 

 

_ Oh shit.  _

 

Rey was in row 16, seat B; the window seat. Ben sat down beside Rey and slid his carryon underneath the seat in front of him. Rey groaned from beside him and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop him from commenting on it. 

 

Couldn’t she see that this was hard for him too? Especially since he was still pining over her even though she hated him. He had to get over her; they would never be anything more than enemies. 

 

Rose and Finn were seated in the row in front of them and Poe and Paige were across the aisle. Ben looked over at Poe who was holding Paige’s hand up to his lips, pressing kisses to her knuckles. 

 

Why did he agree to go on this trip again? Oh right, Finn guilt tripped him into going. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go and enjoy the parks with his friends. But seeing these two perfect couples stupidly in love, and the woman he cannot have left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

Rey was looking out the window with her arms crossed, guarding herself from him. Ben closed his eyes and waited for the plane to lift off. 

 

Once they were in the air, Ben pulled out his laptop and browsed through the movies he had downloaded. 

 

He heard a snicker from beside him and he glared over at Rey. 

 

“What?”

 

“Frozen, really? Are you a six year old girl?” 

 

“That’s fine, I’m more than happy to explain why Frozen is my favorite film,” Ben said. 

 

“I know this, Ben. We saw it together in the theater. You cried.” 

 

“It’s emotional, Rey. Anna was saved by an act of true love. She sacrificed herself to save her sister. What do you have against Frozen anyway? Is it because you don’t have a family…” 

 

_ Shit.  _ He had meant that as a playful joke. Like how she was teasing him for crying. God, he was such an idiot. He knew Rey had abandonment issues when her shitty parents dropped her off on the porch of a church, never to be seen again. 

 

“Rey— I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t! Just… don’t Ben.” Her eyes had welled up with unshed tears and she turned in her seat to get as much distance away from him as it would allow. 

 

***

 

Hours later, after they had arrived in Orlando and taken an Uber to the Disney World resorts, Finn was checking them in to their hotels at Disney’s Caribbean Beach resort. 

 

“I have you booked for three rooms for a week’s stay,” The cast member said with a smile. 

 

“Wait  _ three  _ rooms?” Rey cried. 

 

“Ah, I must have made a mistake with booking,” Finn offered with a slight shrug. “We will figure it out, don’t worry, Rey.” 

 

The cast member gave Finn the room keys and they started to make their way towards their rooms.

 

“We can put Finn and Ben together,” Rose suggested. 

 

Finn whined and quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. 

 

“No, Rose. I won’t ruin this for you. Ben can sleep on the couch,” Rey shot the taller man a glare. His hands were in his pockets and he had that stupid puppy dog look on his face. 

 

***

 

Rey bit her bottom lip as she took in the sight of the small hotel room. There was one queen size bed and no couch, only a couple of chairs off to the side. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll sleep on the floor,” Ben stated. 

 

Rey nodded once as they dropped off their bags and put on their magic bands. Ben and Rey walked in silence as they met the other couples at the bus station. 

 

“Which park do you want to go to first?” Poe asked. 

 

“Magic Kingdom,” Rey and Ben replied at the same time. Rey gaped at him but turned to look at her friends. 

 

“Magic Kingdom it is…” Poe smirked. 

 

***

 

This was hell on earth. Of course the couples wanted to sit next to each other on all of the rides so that left Rey with Ben Solo. 

 

The first few rides that they went on were more than two seaters, so Rey made sure to sit as far away from Ben as possible. 

 

Rey had heard the stories of how Ben had quit his job at First Order Finance. Finn told her that Ben had come to his senses and chose to leave the company that tried to turn him into a completely different person. 

 

Shortly after Ben quit his job, the CEO of the company, something Snoke, was arrested for fraud and money laundering. Ben had been aware of his boss's shady business and yet he stayed. Rey hated to think the worst of Ben, but she did wonder if he quit in order to avoid any ramifications from the investigation into Snoke. 

 

The ride lurched forward and Rey was brought back to the present. The  _ Pirates of the Caribbean  _ ride was a boat that traveled through a dark building. It was one of the most famous rides in Magic Kingdom. 

 

There was one small drop that made her stomach flip but she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. She felt like a child, experiencing everything for the first time. And in a way she  _ was _ , because Rey had never had the opportunity to go to Disney World before. 

 

They spent the day laughing and walking all around Magic Kingdom. Rey had Finn take a picture of her standing in front of Cinderella’s castle. Soon after, they rode the teacups and then grabbed churros from the stand across from the queue. 

 

The night ended with fireworks in front of the castle. Rey felt someone’s gaze burning into her side. She turned to see Ben staring at her. Those dark brown eyes of his were reflecting the bright explosions of the fireworks. 

 

He was looking at her with such longing and she missed him so very much. Rey gave him a small smile. Perhaps they could put the past behind them— even if it was only for this one week. 

 

***

 

Once Ben and Rey got back into their hotel room, Ben walked into the bathroom and closed the door. 

 

Rey sighed as she quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers of the queen size bed. She threw one of the pillows on the ground with the comforter. 

 

Ben walked back out of the bathroom and Rey shrieked. 

 

“Wait! Where did your pants go?” 

 

Ben was standing in nothing but his silky black boxer shorts. 

 

“What? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before. You know I sleep naked, Rey. Finn assured me that I would have my own room or else I would have packed sleep shorts. Be thankful I’m wearing boxers.” 

 

Rey wasn’t quite sure if she was thankful for not. Her cheeks bloomed with a blush as she thought about what laid beneath those boxers. 

 

“You know what will make this better?” Ben asked as he pulled out his phone. “Pizza and beer.” 

 

Rey stared at him. 

 

“I promise, pizza and beer will make everything better.” 

 

He ordered a pizza and offered the driver a hefty tip if he stopped at the local grocery store to pick up a case of beer. 

 

Ben ended the call and smiled over at Rey. “It’ll be here in forty minutes.” 

 

“Are you going to answer the door like that?” Rey questioned. 

 

Ben smirked as he took a seat on one of the chairs. 

 

“So Rey, you look great. You seem really happy.” The playfulness in Ben’s tone seemed to die out as he gazed at her. 

 

“I am happy. I’ve never been happier,” Rey could see how those words hurt him. 

 

It was a lie. She had been her happiest when she was with  _ him.  _ She loved Ben with all of her heart and he had shattered it. He ruined her for anyone else. There would be no love that could overcome what she had with Ben. 

 

“What about you, Ben? Are you happy?” Rey asked. 

 

She felt her insides twist with anxiety. Had he moved on? Was there someone else in his life.  _ I don’t care. Yes you do. I’m a liar.  _

 

“No,” Ben said calmly. “No, I’m not happy.” 

 

Her heart broke for the second time because of this man. She wanted to comfort him, to let him know that he wasn’t alone. But Rey was fearful of rejection and she was afraid of getting hurt again. 

 

She left Ben because he chose his shady job over her— and she knew that if he stayed there he would have been forced to move on from her. So in order to protect herself, she had broken up with him. It was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. 

 

“Maybe we can both be happy since we are at the happiest place on earth,” Rey offered. 

 

Ben smirked then, “I thought you said you  _ were  _ happy.” 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and shrugged. 

 

“I see, you’re a liar. I can read you like a book, Rey Johnson.” 

 

Rey gasped and grabbed her pillow, chucking it at his smug face. 

 

“Oh I hate you,” she whined. 

 

“Lies, woman. All lies,” Ben replied as he got up and tackled her on the bed. 

 

Rey was hyper aware of his toned body pressed up against her and she gasped when she looked into his dark eyes and saw the lust burning beneath his gaze. 

 

Ben looked down at her lips and then back to her eyes and Rey’s heart was beating out of her chest. He leaned forward and pursed his lips. He was going to kiss her and Rey was going to let him. 

 

A loud rap against the door broke them from the moment. Ben jumped off of her and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on over his boxers. 

 

“Pizza is here,” Ben said. 

 

Rey felt like every cell in her body was on fire. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic was gifted to me by the wonderful SageMcMae! Thank you <3 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Nori! 
> 
> Thea, my queen, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

 

Ben answered the door and a sullen ginger pizza delivery guy was holding their pizza and a case of beer. The man had a permanent scowl painted on his face. 

 

“Thank you,” Ben stopped to read the name tag. “Armitage.” 

 

_ What the fuck kind of name was Armitage?  _

 

“My tip?” Armitage sneered. 

 

“Right.” Ben pulled out his wallet and handed the man two crisp $100 bills. 

 

After Ben closed the door, Rey burst out into a fit of giggles. Ben couldn’t help but to join in with her laughter. 

 

Ben placed the pizza on the small table beside the chairs and opened it up, revealing the greasy, cheesy pie that laid beneath. 

 

Ben handed Rey a slice and cracked open one of the bottles of beer for her. He grabbed one for himself and lifted the bottle up toward hers. 

 

“To new beginnings,” Ben rumbled. 

 

“To happiness,” Rey added. 

 

They both took long swallows of the beer. Ben drained his bottle and moved on to the next one. It would be a long trip but Ben was intent of making it enjoyable. 

 

***

 

“On the count of three,” Rey slurred. “One, two, three!” 

 

They both started to devour a piece of pizza. Why had they agreed to race to see who could eat a slice of pizza faster? Probably something to do with the amount of alcohol they had both drank. 

 

Rey inhaled her slice of pizza in a mere 15 seconds. Ben’s eyebrows raised in shock as she looked at him with pride at her achievement. 

 

“Uh,” Ben mumbled. 

 

“Hah! You suck, Solo.” 

 

Ben looked at her, utterly chastised. The words just seemed to slip out of his mouth without his approval…

 

“Yeah well, I’d much rather eat it  _ off  _ of you.” 

 

Rey stared at him and Ben felt his cheeks burn with a blush.  _ Fuck.  _ They were actually getting along and he had ruined it already. 

 

Nothing prepared him for Rey’s response. 

 

“I’d quite like to sit on your face and just take things from there.” 

 

Ben choked on his beer, the alcohol burning his throat and lungs. 

 

He wanted nothing more to throw her against the bed, pull her panties down and feast on her pussy. But Rey was drunk and he wouldn’t take advantage of her. He couldn’t give Rey another reason to hate him. And if she woke up with regret— it would certainly kill him. 

 

He looked at his watch, “Are you kidding me? It’s three in the morning,” Ben groaned. “Rey, we have to go to sleep. Finn has a character breakfast booked at goddamn 6 a.m.” 

 

“Fuck,” Rey whispered. And she sounded so cute cursing with her British accent. 

 

“Yeah, let me get you tucked in,” Ben replied as he pulled back the covers. 

 

After he had gotten Rey successfully tucked in, he walked over to the small pile of comforter and pillow that had been thrown on the floor for him. 

 

He silently groaned as he crouched down. 

 

“Ben.” 

 

“Yes sweetheart?” Ben replied. It rolled off his tongue with ease. 

 

“You can sleep up here. It’s already so late and we aren’t getting much sleep anyway.” 

 

“Are you sure, Rey?” Ben asked. 

 

“Get up here, Ben,” she demanded. 

 

Ben chuckled as he walked back over to the bed, taking the side of the bed that had long ago been assigned as his side. 

 

Rey curled up on her side facing away from him and Ben did the same, staring at the wall of the hotel room. 

 

“Goodnight, Ben,” Rey whispered. 

 

“Goodnight, babydoll.” 

 

***

 

Ben’s mind was just starting to clear from the haze of unconsciousness. He was warm with the smell of floral shampoo surrounding him. His hand was cupped over soft flesh, a hard point poking into his palm. Ben squeezed the soft swell and groaned at the feeling. So  _ soft.  _ So  _ squishy.  _

 

He breathed in and that familiar floral scent assaulted him, making his cock swell in his boxers. He moved his lips along the soft skin beneath him. A slender neck and freckled shoulders. 

 

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

 

Ben’s eyes opened wide as the alarm startled him from his half sleep. His hand was currently cupping Rey’s breast and his fucking erection was poking into her lower back. 

 

He quickly rolled away, his thumb accidentally grazed Rey’s nipple along the way and his cock twitched.  _ Shit.  _

 

Thank god Rey always slept like a log. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was some pervert that was feeling up an unconscious woman. Yet— hadn’t he?  _ Ugh.  _ He made himself sick. 

 

The alarm continued to beep and Rey let out a soft snore. Gently, Ben shook her shoulder calling her name softly. 

 

“Rey, baby. Rey. It’s time to wake up.” 

 

Rey let out a loud groan and pulled the blankets over her head. 

 

Ben stood up and walked over to his suitcase, pulling out a pair of black shorts and a Jurassic Park t-shirt. After he dressed, he went back to the nest of blankets and pulled them away from Rey’s body. 

 

“Morning, sunshine,” Ben remarked as Rey cracked an eye open to glare at him. 

 

“I can’t talk to you until I have some coffee,” Rey grumbled. 

 

Ben chuckled as he helped her out of the bed. Rey grabbed some denim shorts and a tank top from her suitcase and walked into the bathroom to change. 

 

*** 

 

The character breakfast than Finn had booked was at the Crystal Palace in Magic Kingdom. The breakfast was a buffet style and all of the characters from Winnie the Pooh would be come around to each table to greet and take pictures with the guests. 

 

Rey made a beeline to the coffee. 

 

After she was sufficiently caffeinated, she sat down across from Finn and Poe. The Tico sisters were at the buffet and Ben was piling up his plate with bacon. 

 

“Long night?” Finn asked. 

 

“Yeah, Ben and I sat up late,” Rey replied. 

 

Finn smiled brightly and started nodding his head in approval. 

 

“No, it wasn’t like that,” Rey insisted, “We drank beer and ate pizza. We talked a lot, that’s all. Nothing happened.”

 

“Smell that, Finn?” Poe asked. 

 

“What, bacon?” 

 

“No, it’s the wonderful smell of sexual tension in the morning,” Poe grinned. 

 

Rey scowled at Poe as she sipped her coffee. She vaguely remembered telling Ben she wanted to sit on his face. God, she hoped he didn’t remember that. She got a little drunk and the first thing she did was throw herself at her ex. 

 

“Oh come on, Rey,” Poe teased. “You can’t tell me that you don’t want to climb that tall, dark, and handsome tree.” 

 

Ben sat down beside Rey handing her a plate filled with all of her favorite breakfast foods; bagels with cream cheese, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a blueberry muffin. He sat down his own plate which was full of bacon, eggs, hash browns, and sausage. 

 

“Why are we talking about climbing trees?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey was mortified. She stabbed the eggs and started shoveling them in her mouth. 

 

“Oh nothing,” Poe said. “So what’s the plan for today? Animal Kingdom? Hollywood Studios?” 

 

Rose and Paige returned with their plates and sat down beside their boyfriends. Rose started to spread cream cheese on her bagel as she looked over to Finn. 

 

“I want to go to Hollywood Studios. They’ve just opened the new Galaxy Wars land.” 

 

Finn rolled his eyes. “Rose has the hots for that bad guy. What’s his name?” 

 

“Kylo Ren,” Rose replied. “And don’t act like you don’t fanboy over him all the time Finn. And besides, I am more invested in his relationship with the Jedi girl, Kira.” 

 

“Whatever, they are totally not a thing,” Poe said. 

 

Paige shoved a muffin in Poe’s mouth. “Brainless here wouldn’t know romance if it smacked him upside the head.” 

 

“I think it’s kind of beautiful,” Ben remarked. “A man whose family failed to save him from the pull to the dark side, thinking that he is too far gone— only to find belonging in a woman that is his equal in the light. It’s poetic, is it not?” 

 

Rey stared at him, feeling her heart swell with affection for him. While Finn and Poe were concentrating on the space battles and the laser sword fights— Ben was looking at the deeper message. The story of Kylo Ren and Kira had filled her with a hope that she could find that belonging again. She had it once with Ben and maybe this was an indication that she still could… with  _ him. _

 

***

 

They got in line for the monorail that would take them to Hollywood Studios. Once the train came to the platform and unloaded the many guests that were entering Magic Kingdom, they were allowed to board. 

 

Rey and Ben were at the back of the line. Neither of them had spoken much since their drunken pizza night in the hotel room. Rey crossed her arms as they walked forward, waiting for each person to board the monorail. Once it was their turn, Ben and Rey followed their friends towards the back of the train. 

 

Finn, Rose, Poe, and Paige sat on the back row of the train. There was only one seat left and Ben motioned for Rey to take it. She sat down and Ben stood, holding on to the rail. A cast member made his way through the train and pointed towards Ben. 

 

“Sorry sir, but everybody has to be seated.” 

 

“Oh,” Ben stuttered. “Okay, I’ll just. Um. I’ll meet you guys there?” Ben asked as he started to walk towards the doors of the train. 

 

“Wait!” Finn exclaimed at the same time that Rey grabbed Ben’s wrist. 

 

Ben’s eyes turned to meet Rey’s gaze. 

 

“Why doesn’t Rey sit on your lap, Ben,” Finn offered. 

 

“Yes, of course,” Rey replied, her face flushed. 

 

She stood up and Ben took her seat, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back down on his lap. One large arm was wrapped around her middle while his other hand rested on her thigh. 

 

***

 

The ride to Hollywood Studios seemed to last forever. Ben was hyper-aware of Rey’s peachy bottom resting over his crotch. He looked out the windows at the passing palm trees to distract him from the predicament he was currently in. 

 

When the monorail arrived in the Hollywood Studios station, Rey remained on his lap while they waited for everybody in the front part of the train to depart. Rey was about to stand up when Finn grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down onto Ben’s lap. 

 

“Oh sorry, Rey. I’m just  _ so  _ excited to meet Kylo Ren. Come on, Rose.” Finn grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her past. 

 

Rey huffed in annoyance. She started to get up again when she was rudely backed into by Poe. Ben groaned as Rey landed on his lap again. 

 

Poe was making out with Paige and only broke away from the kiss to smirk at Rey. 

 

“Oh sorry guys, I just couldn’t help myself. I love the shit out of this woman.” 

 

The disgruntled cast member gave Poe a fake smile as he announced, “Everybody please exit the train and have a magical day at Hollywood Studios.” 

 

Finally, Rey stood up from Ben’s lap and he followed her off the train. They caught up with the others at the gates to enter the park. 

 

“Alright, so we will go to Galaxy Wars Launch Bay first,” Finn suggested. “After we meet and greet with Kylo Ren and Kira we can go on the Star Tours ride. Then later we can go on the Rockin’ Roller Coaster.” 

 

They walked towards the Launch Bay and even though the park had only just recently opened, the queue was already filled with people. 

 

“Ben, Rey,” Finn said. “Can you two hold our place in line while we check out the gift shop. Rosie and Pager want to get their little cousin some Kylo Ren merch.” 

 

“Um sure,” Rey replied. 

 

The four of them headed off towards the gift shops leaving Ben and Rey alone. After a few moments of awkward silence, Ben leaned over and whispered in Rey’s ear.

 

“Having fun?” 

 

“I am so far. You?” 

 

Ben suddenly felt emboldened; he reached down and grabbed Rey’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “I am now.” 

 

Suddenly, Rey rose up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck, pressing her lips to his ear. 

 

“Look over at my 9 o’clock.”

 

Ben peered over her shoulder and saw Finn watching them from behind around the corner. Their friend though he was being inconspicuous. 

 

“You know, I’m getting the feeling that Finn is has been trying to set us up all along,” Ben said. 

 

“Why don’t we give him a show?” Rey smirked. 

 

Ben leaned down so their noses were touching. 

 

“You are quite the little trickster, aren’t you, Johnson?” 

 

“I’m just saying if we give him what he wants, perhaps he will leave us alone.” 

 

Rey pressed her lips to the corner of Ben’s mouth and his heart started to beat out of his chest. He knew she was doing this for show— to give Finn something to squeal about. And yet, he found himself grabbing her face and pressing his lips fully onto hers. 

 

When he broke away, Rey smiled at him and they both turned to look directly at the spot that Finn had been hiding. 

 

“Finn, we can see you, you know?” Rey called out. 

 

Their friend sauntered over with a broad smile on his face. “Aye, I saw that. You guys back together?” Finn asked.

 

Rey swung Ben’s hand in hers as she leaned into his side. 

 

“What do you think, Finn?” Rey asked with a wink. 

 

The others trickled back in line and started showing off their purchases. 

 

“Should we talk about what just happened?” Ben whispered as he met Rey’s gaze. 

 

She looked down at their hands that were still clasped and gently disentangled herself from him. 

 

“We should definitely talk, Ben. But for now, let’s meet Kylo and Kira.” 

 

Ben stuck his hands in the pockets of his shorts as the line moved forward. Rey was being distant from him again. Nothing hurt more than how much he wanted her and knowing that he didn’t deserve her love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used: 
> 
> "On the count of three."
> 
> "I'd much rather eat it off of you." 
> 
> "I'd quite like to sit on your face and just take things from there."
> 
> "Are you kidding me? It's three in the morning." 
> 
> "I can't talk to you until I've had some coffee." 
> 
> "Anyone smell that?" 
> 
> "Finn we can see you, you know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!

* * *

 

When their group finally arrived at the front of the queue to meet Kylo Ren, the cast members let them go in as a group to take pictures. 

 

The couples each wanted to have their pictures taken individually. When it was Ben and Rey’s turn, Rey approached Kylo Ren and uttered, “I’m sorry about your girlfriend.” 

 

The masked dark prince let out growl, “It’s nothing.” 

 

Ben put his arm around Rey as the cast member took their picture with his phone. When he was handed back his phone, he looked at the picture and bit back his emotions. They looked like a couple. They looked happy. 

 

The queue for Kira was on the other side of the launch bay and when they got up to meet her Rey asked her about Kylo. 

 

“There’s still light left in Kylo Ren,” Kira smiled. “I believe in him.” 

 

As they left the launch bay, Rose and Rey were squealing at their interactions with Kylo and Kira. Ben walked over to the stand that was selling turkey legs and bought a few for them to share. 

 

Ben handed one of the legs to Finn and one to Poe, saving the third for himself and Rey. 

 

“Hey babydoll,” Ben called out. Rey’s head snapped around at the endearment. “Want some of this turkey leg?” 

 

She practically ran over to him. Ben held the turkey leg out for Rey and so lowered her mouth to take a bite out of the greasy flesh. Rey moaned as she chewed and swallowed the meat. Ben felt his cock rise to attention. 

 

_ He wanted to make her moan for other reasons.  _

 

Poe took Paige by the hand and called out to the others that they wanted to go on the  _ Tower of Terror.  _

 

“I’ll pass,” Finn replied, his face turning a bit green. 

 

“Finn threw up the last time he rode that ride,” Rose supplied.

 

Ben nodded and took another bite out of his turkey leg. He looked over and noticed that Rey had wandered off to a stand that was selling balloons and Mickey Mouse ears. 

 

She came back with two pairs of ears in hand. She put the Minnie Mouse ears on her head and Ben couldn’t help but to smile at the sight. She even made mouse ears looks sexy. 

 

And yet, Rey had a devious look on her face as she carried the Mickey Mouse ears over to him. 

 

“What?” Ben asked with wide eyes. “No, Rey. No.” 

 

She pouted at him as she pleaded. 

 

“Please Ben, you’ll look so dashing with these ears.” 

 

“Fine,” he groaned. 

 

Rey smiled brightly as he leaned down to allow her a better angle to place the ears on his head. When she was finished she kissed him on the cheek and ran her hands through his hair. 

 

“Sexy,” Rey remarked. 

 

Ben felt his stomach flutter. Rey was being so forthcoming with him. Could she have really forgiven him for the past? She did mention wanting to talk. Certainly clearing the air would be the first step to mending their relationship. 

 

That’s when he realized they had an audience. Rose was gaping at them and Finn had a shit eating grin on his face. Suddenly, all those warm feelings turned ice cold as he came to the realization… this wasn’t real. Rey was pretending. 

 

***

 

“What are you trying to hide?” Rose asked Rey. 

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Rose.”

 

Her friend frowned at her. 

 

“Rey, be careful. Ben may have broken your heart in the past but that doesn’t mean you can break his heart now.”

 

“I’m not breaking his heart. He knows we are just messing with Finn.” 

 

“You didn’t see the look on his face, Rey. It’s killing him.” 

 

Rey looked over to where Ben was standing. He was eating the last of their turkey leg and looking adorable in his Mickey Mouse ears. 

 

“It’s complicated, Rose.” 

 

Poe joined them, giving Paige a piggy back ride. 

 

“Hey guys! Where to next?” Paige asked as she kicked her legs. 

 

“Star Tours,” Ben and Rey said at the same time. Their eyes met and it was like a warm current passed from Ben’s body to her own. 

 

Rey stayed silent as they walked towards the queue, not wanting to bring attention to the growing tension between them. 

 

***

 

That night, they had gathered in front of the sorcerers hat for the nightly fireworks show. Ben grabbed Rey’s wrist and motioned for her to follow him. 

 

Once they had gotten away from the crowds and found a secluded place to talk, Ben dropped Rey’s hand and pushed his own hands in his front pockets. 

 

“You, uh. You wanted to talk?” Ben asked, nervously. 

 

“You really want to do this here?” Rey countered.

 

“Rey… I just. I want to talk about before. I want you to know the truth.” 

 

“The truth? Ben the truth is you chose a job over me. Snoke turned you into a monster and you  _ let  _ him.” 

 

“I know, but Rey— listen to me.” 

 

“What could you possibly say that would change the situation, Ben?” 

 

Ben swallowed. This was it, this was his chance to clear the air. To let her know he wasn’t as shitty as she thought. 

 

“When I realized that Snoke was criminal, I met with a lawyer. I should have told you but I was sworn to secrecy. The reason he was arrested— well, it was because of the evidence that I provided.” 

 

“What?” Rey gasped. Her eyes were starting to well up with unshed tears. 

 

“Baby, don’t you see? It’s always been you. I love you, Rey. I’ve never stopped loving you. I will love you until the end of time.” 

 

He crushed Rey to his chest and he felt the tightening of her muscles as she pushed him from out of her grasp. 

 

“Ben… I. I don’t love you.” 

 

She was lying; Ben could always tell when she was lying. However, those words still stung. 

 

“You… you lied to me. You let me believe that you didn’t care. That I was…  _ nothing. _ ”

 

Oh, his girl. His sweet girl. Her deep seated sense of abandonment was always an open wound for her. 

 

“Rey, you aren’t nothing. You’re  _ everything. _ ” 

 

“I can’t… I need to go.” She was going to run and Ben couldn’t have that. 

 

He grabbed her shoulders and brought her body into his, resting his forehead against her own. 

 

“Go back to your friends, Rey. I’ll leave. I’ll go back to Chicago. I can’t stay here and cause you anymore grief.” 

 

He released his hold on her and walked away. The sounds of happy families and shouts of glee were muted as he walked through the crowds towards the park entrance. 

 

Ben sighed as he got on the bus to take him back to the hotel. He would pack and leave, Rey deserved to be happy. If being with him didn’t make her happy, then he would let her go. 

 

***

 

Rey staggered through the crowd back over to where she had left her friends.  _ Her friends,  _ that’s what Ben had called them. They were just as much  _ his  _ friends also. 

 

Everything started to make sense in her mind. Ben had found out about Snoke and took the steps needed to get the man arrested. Why did he let her believe that he didn’t care about the criminal activity? Why didn’t she believe that he cared for her? 

 

Rey had ended things before he could hurt her… she had let her fear of abandonment get the better of her. She had given up on them before they were even over. 

 

“Where’s Ben?” Finn asked. 

 

Rey looked up at her friends with wide eyes. 

 

“I… I think I’ve made a mistake. He’s leaving. I can’t let him leave. He has to know how I feel. That I feel the same way.” 

 

They stared at her blankly. 

 

“He didn’t choose the company over me. Ben was the reason that Snoke was arrested.” 

 

“So, funny story,” Finn said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “We know.” 

 

“You knew this whole time and you didn’t tell me? Why? Finn…. I thought we were friends. We tell each other everything!” 

 

“We are friends, Rey. But Ben is our friend too. He’s got it in his thick skull that he doesn’t deserve you. He didn’t want that to sway your opinion of him. He said if you were meant to be that you would come back to him.” 

 

“He’s…. he said he’s leaving. Going back to Chicago. I need to go to him. I need him to know that I love him too.” 

 

“Then go,” Finn laughed. 

 

“Right,” Rey said as she turned and started jogging through the crowds. 

 

The fireworks had started, painting the sky in brilliant shades of purple and blue. Rey ran to the bus station just outside of the park entrance and took the seat beside the doors. 

 

She jiggled her feet nervously as she waited for the bus to pull away from the curb. 

 

“When does the bus leave?” Rey asked the driver. 

 

“In about 15 minutes,” The driver replied. 

 

_ No.  _ That was too long. Ben could be gone by then.

 

“Please, I need to get back to the Caribbean Beach resort.  _ Right  _ now. Here, I can give you money. Shit. I’ve only got twenty bucks. Is that enough to bribe you?” 

 

The driver sighed and looked over his shoulder. 

 

“Listen lady, I can’t just drive off before schedule.” 

 

“But it’s for love!” Rey yelled. 

 

The man stared at her then and she realized he was waiting for her to continue. 

 

“He’s leaving and he doesn’t know that I’m in love with him also. Please! I need to get to him.” 

 

The driver pulled the bus into gear and started to pull away from the curb. Rey let out a breath of relief. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“This is Disney World, sweetheart. Where dreams come true.” 

 

***

 

Ben had packed up his suitcase and had it resting on the mattress as he scrubbed his hands over his face. He was still tired from the lack of sleep and emotionally drained from everything. 

 

Maybe he could write her a note. Apologize again for hurting her. 

 

He walked over to the bed and grabbed his suitcase. No, leaving a note would only cause Rey even more hurt. She had made it perfectly clear that she couldn’t be around him. 

 

Ben wiped at his eyes and willed himself not to cry. Rey’s happiness was the most important thing, even if it killed him inside. 

 

He walked to the door and opened it. Rey was standing on the other side, out of breath with her hair falling out of her signature buns. 

 

“Ben,” She gasped out.

 

She grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers, kissing him passionately. Ben staggered backward with Rey in his arms, never letting their lips part as he closed the door and threw his suitcase aside. 

 

“I love you,” She whispered against his lips. 

 

“I thought you said you hated me,” Ben smirked. 

 

“I hate you but I love you. How am I supposed to know what to do with that information?” She laughed. 

 

“You really love me, Rey?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yes, Ben. I’ve never stopped loving you,” she mirrored his words back to him. 

 

The tears slipped down his cheeks and Rey started to kiss them away. Ben wrapped her small body up in his arms and held her tightly against him. He rested his cheek against her chest and listened to the steady beating of her heart. 

 

“Rey,  _ my  _ girl. My love.” 

 

She ran her fingers through his hair in just the way he liked. Ben growled and kissed Rey’s neck, sucking at her pulse point. 

 

“Benny, make love to me.” 

 

“Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” Ben groaned, rocking his hips against Rey’s. 

 

“Mm, I have a few ideas,” Rey said.

 

“I want to pull your panties off and lay you across my lap as I slap those peachy cheeks until they are red.” 

 

Their lips collided together in wet, drugging kisses. Hands traveled across torsos, pushing shirts out of the way— aching to feel their warmth of skin on skin contact. 

 

They had gotten down to their underwear. Ben gazed down at Rey in her matching pink lace bra and panties. He kissed her lips before moving down her neck and across her collarbones. He kissed down the valley of her breasts, cupping each of the soft swells in the palm of his hands. Ben reached beneath her and worked the catch to her bra loose, pulling the material away from her body and exposing her gorgeous breasts to the cool air of the hotel room.

 

Ben groaned; they were just as perfect as he remembered. 

 

“Oh babydoll, can I suck on your tits? Please let me.” 

 

Instead of answering, Rey grabbed his head and pulled him down to her breasts. He brushed his nose over her erect nipple before pressing a peck against it. Ben opened his mouth and captured her nipple between his plush lips. He suctioned his lips around the tight bud and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation. 

 

Rey, his beautiful Rey. 

 

He released her breast with a slick pop and moved on to the neglected one, wanting to give it equal attention. 

 

“Ben, please. I need you inside me,” Rey whined. 

 

He looked up at her from where he was lavishing attention to her breast. Ben latched onto her nipple one last time and released it, loving the way her tit jiggled. He started to kiss down her taut stomach, stopping just at the band of her panties. He bit into the lace material and started to pull them off with his teeth. 

 

The panties were pulled down her golden legs and tossed aside carelessly. 

 

“I promise you that I will fuck you until you can’t even walk, sweetheart. First, I need to get a little taste. I’m missed your sweet pussy.” 

 

Ben pulled Rey’s thighs apart and gazed down at her glistening slit. So perfect and all for him. He lurched forward and licked through her slick folds. Rey’s hands immediately fisted in his hair, pulling him closer as she rocked her hips against his lips and tongue. 

 

_ Fuck,  _ she tasted amazing. Ben swirled his tongue over her clit and Rey jolted as she moaned out. He enveloped her little button between his lips and sucked hard. Rey was writhing against him, chasing her orgasm and he wanted nothing more than to taste her arousal when she fell over the edge. 

 

He pressed his middle finger into her cunt and he felt the moment she hit her release, her walls clenched tightly against his digit and he sucked at her clit as he worked her through the waves of her orgasm. 

 

Rey pushed his head away when she had become too sensitive. Ben sat back on his haunches and wiped his mouth, smirking at her with pride.  _ He had done that. He knew how to please his lady.  _

 

Rey sat up and reached for him, grabbing his boxers and pulling them down. His cock sprung forth and Rey pressed a kiss against the head. 

 

“Fuck, baby,” Ben groaned. 

 

“That’s the idea, Ben,” Rey teased. 

 

Suddenly Ben was on his back and Rey was straddling his hips. She grabbed his shaft and gave him a few experimental strokes before guiding his erection to her warm pussy. Rey slid down his cock agonizingly slow. Ben grabbed her hips and pressed his fingers into the soft swells of her ass as he thrusted up into her cunt. 

 

Rey pressed her palms against his solid chest and started to ride him. Ben met her thrust for thrust, watching her gorgeous tits sway in front of his face. 

 

He pulled his hand back and slapped one of her cheeks, squeezing the soft flesh and rubbing his hand over the reddened skin. 

 

“I did promise to slap that gorgeous ass of yours,” Ben remarked. 

 

Rey sunk her nails into his chest and moaned as she started to ride him faster. As much as Ben loved his feisty girl taking matters into her own hands, he wanted to have his turn of being in control. Ben bodily lifted her off of his cock and tossed her onto her back. Seconds later he covered her body with his and thrusted deep inside her. 

 

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her. Her hands ran down the expanse of his back until they reached his ass. Rey squeezed his bottom and urged him to fuck her harder. 

 

_ She was fucking perfect.  _

 

“Fuck, Ben. I’m going to come,” Rey whimpered. 

 

“Yes babygirl, let me feel you come on my cock.” 

 

Her walls fluttered around his cock, milking him on his own release. Ben groaned as he thrusted, spilling inside her tight cunt. 

 

“I love you,” Ben said as he kissed her lips. 

 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

 

“Forever,” he answered. 

 

Rey nodded. “Forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used...
> 
> What are you trying to hide?
> 
> I don't love you.
> 
> I thought we were friends.
> 
> I've only got twenty bucks.
> 
> I hate you and I love you. How am I supposed to know what to do with that information?
> 
> Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Ben woke up with Rey naked in his arms. It hadn’t been a dream. It had been real. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Rey hummed in her sleep and snuggled against his chest. Ben wrapped his arms around her a little tighter as he dozed back off into a peaceful slumber. 

 

They woke up a few hours later and dressed hurriedly to meet up with their friends at Animal Kingdom. Rey had texted Finn to let him know they were awake and would meet them at the tree of life in about an hour. 

 

When they arrived at the park, Ben and Rey were holding hands. The other couples were already waiting at their meeting place and once they saw Ben and Rey together there were smiles and whistles to great them. 

 

“Wait, wait. So it’s official?” Poe grinned. 

 

Ben leaned over and kissed Rey’s temple. 

 

“Yes, it’s official. I love this man,” Rey replied. 

 

They started out by getting in line for the roller coaster  _ Everest. _ Ben had his arm around Rey’s shoulders and she was hugging his waist. The casual embrace made his heart sing. He wanted nothing more than to hold Rey in his arms for the rest of his life. 

 

As the line moved, Ben kept whispering sweet promises into Rey’s ear. How much he loved her and how she would never be alone again. Now that he won her back he wouldn’t let anything tear them apart again. Rey was the most important person in his life and he would spend every day of the rest of his life reminding her that she was  _ everything  _ to him. 

 

Rey pulled Ben to the line at the front of the roller coaster. It didn’t surprise him that she wanted to be in the very front. She wanted to feel like she was flying— his little bird. 

 

When it was their turn to board the coaster, the bar came down on their laps and Ben leaned over to kiss Rey on the lips one final time before the ride lurched forward. The cart started to click against the track as they started to move up the incline. 

 

Rey grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers before holding their hands up, clasped together. Ben raised his other hand, mirroring Rey’s action and listened to the clicking of the track as they were reached the top of the hill. 

 

His stomach flipped as the coaster started to rush down in first hill. The wind in his hair and the feeling of Rey’s hand clutching tightly onto his own served as a reminder that they were in this together. No matter what, they had each other. 

 

Rey’s laugh was infectious. She squealed with each drop and giggled throughout the entire ride. Ben knew he was supposed to be looking ahead, paying attention to all the surroundings. Yet he couldn't keep his eyes off of Rey. Her bright smile and her hair whipping around her face, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. 

 

As the ride stopped, Ben let out the air that he didn’t realize he had been holding in his chest. The bar released off of their lap and he climbed out of the ride, offering Rey his hand. They stood on the ground and started to walk off on shaky legs. 

 

Once they had gotten through the crowds that were leaving  _ Everest _ , Rey threw her arms around Ben’s neck and kissed him deeply. He would never tire of the feeling of her warm lips pressed against his. 

 

The rest of the day was spent with smiles and laughter as they rode different rides and watched the parades. Animal Kingdom was a shaded park with lots of vegetation and rows of bamboo. Ben was thankful since his lilywhite skin was very easy to sunburn unlike Rey’s natural golden glow. Throughout the day, Rey had applied the sunscreen to Ben’s cheeks and nose, telling him that she didn’t want her baby to get burned. Hearing her call him  _ hers _ made his heart swell with affection. 

 

As the tradition would have it, they made their way back to Magic Kingdom to find their spots for the fireworks show. Ben carried Rey on his back through the park as she had mentioned that her feet were starting to hurt. 

 

Each of the couples were seated behind the line that was sectioned off for the night parade and fireworks show. Rey sat in Ben’s lap and leaned back on his chest, running a hand through his hair lovingly while they waited for the shows to begin. 

 

It wasn’t until later, when the fireworks were exploding in beautiful shades of purple and blue, did Ben take his eyes away from his beloved. Cinderella’s castle was lit up with beautiful colors to complement the fireworks. 

 

They were now standing amongst the crowds, his arms around Rey’s waist as they swayed to the soft music that accompanied the fireworks show. He felt a soft brush of lips against his cheek and he looked down to see Rey staring up at him. 

 

Ben turned her in his arms and cupped her face, leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

They heard the click of a camera and pulled apart to see Finn smiling broadly. 

 

“Just had to capture that moment. The two of you and the sky lit up behind you.” 

 

Rey leaned her head against Ben’s chest as they both smiled at their friend. Ben would have to thank Finn for all his meddling. As much as he wanted Rey to return to him on her own terms, Finn gave them the final push they both needed to talk things out. 

 

***

 

Once Ben and Rey returned to their hotel room, Rey tossed herself onto the bed and let out a tired sigh. Ben crawled on top of her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. He started to get up, wanting to gather their pajamas so they could go to sleep when Rey stopped him by grabbing his wrist. 

 

“What is it, babydoll?” Ben asked. 

 

“Wait right here,” Rey replied. “Oh and… take off your clothes.” 

 

Ben snorted as she walked into the bathroom. He started to tear off his clothing, leaving them in a pile of the floor and then crawled under the sheet, covering his crotch with the white linens as he waited for Rey. 

 

She walked out of the bathroom, completely nude wearing only the Minnie Mouse ears that she had purchased the day before. In her hands were the Mickey ears that she had bought for him. 

 

“No,” Ben chuckled. “No way.” 

 

“Oh come on,” Rey teased.  

 

Damnit. He couldn’t say no to her. Ben let her put the ears on his head as she crawled into his lap, pulling the sheet away to expose his already half hard erection. 

 

Ben grabbed her hips as she reached for his cock, sliding the head through her slick folds. She rocked her hips, pushing his cock against her clit. 

 

“Fuck, Rey,” Ben growled. “I need to be inside you.” 

 

She took pity on him, lining his cock up with her cunt and sliding down in one smooth stroke. 

 

“God… your pussy is so tight. Just for me.” 

 

Rey started to roll her hips as she leaned into him and kissed him wetly. His arms went around her waist as their lips met in sloppy kisses. Ben kissed down her neck and between her breasts as he thrusted up into her. 

 

Every snap of his hips made her breasts jiggle and it was the most beautiful sight. He kissed the soft swell before opening his mouth and taking her nipple between his lips. 

 

“Oh my god,” Rey yelped as she sunk her fingers into his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp. “God, I love your wicked mouth.” 

 

He moved his hands down to cup her soft ass and squeeze as he continued to thrust. She felt so good, her tight little walls hugging his cock and his mouth full of her perfect tits. 

 

Their lovemaking was heated and quick. He just needed to feel Rey. He needed her embrace, her comfort, her  _ love. _

 

Ben released her breast and leaned back, the Mickey Mouse ears had been pushed askew while he had lavished attention to her tits. He watched Rey’s face as she surrendered herself to her release. Her walls squeezed his throbbing member like a vice as she reached her peak. 

 

Ben thrusted up into her, coming inside with a shout. They rolled over onto the bed, facing each other as they both gasped for breath. 

 

“I love you so much, Rey. You are so fucking beautiful. Never leave me again— I want you forever.  _ Forever,  _ do you hear me? Forever.” Ben babbled. 

 

“Ben!” Rey giggled. “Shut up and marry me.” 

 

Ben looked at her with wide eyes. Her cheeks blushed but she repeated those last two words. 

 

“Marry me.” 

 

“You… did you just propose to me?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yeah, what of it?” Rey snapped, looking at him with annoyance. 

 

“No, it’s nothing. It’s just… I wanted to propose to you— properly. I love you, Rey and I would love nothing more than to marry you,” he replied with a smirk. 

 

Rey attached him with her lips, nipping and licking at the seam of his mouth. Ben thought to himself about the ring that he had stashed away in Chicago all those years ago.  _ It’s time to give Rey her ring.  _

 

***

 

**_Five years later_ **

 

Ben was standing in front of Cinderella’s castle, holding his one year old daughter Thea. He loved the look in her bright hazel eyes as she took in the castle for the first time. 

 

Thea’s mother and his wife, Rey, was standing beside him with her arm around his waist. This was Thea’s first visit to Disney World. Ben and Rey wanted to give her the memories of a lifetime in the happiest place on earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used 
> 
> "Shut up and marry me." 
> 
> Thank you to my beta Nori

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: 
> 
> "That's fine, I'm more than happy to explain why Frozen is my favorite film," Ben said. 
> 
> "Wait, where did your pants go?" 
> 
> "You're a liar." 
> 
> "I promise, pizza and beer will make everything better." 
> 
> "Don't."


End file.
